1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrochromic mirror that is used, for example, in a rearview outer mirror or rearview inner mirror of a vehicle, and in which reflectance can be varied by applying a voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electrochromic mirror disclosed in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,636, a palladium film is used as a light reflective film.
However, since palladium has relatively low reflectance, use of a silver film has been under investigation. However, when an electrochromic film is formed with tungsten trioxide, there is a possibility of yellow discoloration of the tungsten trioxide by diffusion of silver to the electrochromic film.
An electrochromic mirror is sought that can prevent or extremely effectively suppress diffusion of silver at an electrochromic film even when silver is used in a reflective film.